Meeting Blowhole
by Mighty ANT
Summary: When Ava is captured by Blowhole, the penguins immidietly spring into action. though, when they go to rescue her, will they discover her most important secret?  rated K plus because of Ava annoying Blowhole -Old Story-
1. Chapter 1

Meeting blowhole ch1

**Now, to reply to the reviews from my "scar story" FF**

**AnnaConda1209: yeah, you NEVER run from a dog, they think you're playing or if they're you know, mean dogs, they think you're scared and chase you. Believe me, I know, it's not fun- and Ava's teammates will discover her secret soon! *evil grin***

**LM1991: thanks for reviewing! **

**I own POM as much as you guys-my fellow fan fiction readers/writers-do**

Ava's POV

It began as an ordinary day in the HQ, with Skipper drinking his morning fish coffee, Kowalski in his lab for a little morning experimentation, the rest of us watching TV. Once Alice brought us food, we all jumped up onto the floe, which was now surrounded by unfrozen water, since Alice had installed an underwater heater, though it was still pretty cold above. After we finished eating we began training until the zoo opened, "kick, punch, dodge, kick, punch, dodge," Skipper repeated as we trained, when we heard the gates opening, "that's enough for today, men," he finished as visitors began pouring in. They then began the "smile and wave routine", despite the fact that I've told them over a hundred times that normal penguins didn't do that, not that they were normal penguins by _any _means.

While they did their routine, I jumped into the water and began swimming around, for some reason attracting the attention of the visitors. I thought of how I'd told the guys how I got my scar, and couldn't help wonder, that maybe I _should_ have told them about being human. _Well, too late now._ As I came up for air, I heard a strange clacking sound, though once I looked around, I didn't see anything. Shrugging, I dove back into the water.

* * *

Once all of the visitors left, all of the animals gathered around the fountain, for "Chinese takeout night." We all hurried to the pay phone, and using the "Mr. Spell" we ordered out food. Once it arrived, the guys dressed in the large trench coat and hat, using the robot arm to take the food, and the "Mr. Spell" to talk to, and pay, the delivery man. They came back with large cartons of literally everything, and we all dug in.

* * *

One hour, and fifteen cartons of Chinese food later, everyone was lying around the fountain, completely stuffed, "I couldn't eat-ed another bite!" Julien cried, lying on his stomach on the cement.

"It's,_ eat_, Julien," I corrected, lying on my back on the fountain rim, a Chinese food carton on my stomach.

"Next time, no Kung Pow Shrimp," Skipper groaned, lying on his back as well

"Agreed, Skipper, "Kowalski moaned, leaning against the fountain.

"I'm so stuffed!" I groaned, shoving the carton off of my stomach

"Permission to go back to HQ, Skippah?" Private inquired, the rest of us nodding in agreement, Rico yelling gibberish, while Mort fell off of the fountain, and headfirst into a Chinese takeout carton, making it fall over.

"Granted Private, I think we should all head back now," Skipper said, sitting up

"Amen to that," I muttered, as I got up as well, and waved goodbye to the other animals

We slid back to the HQ, for some well deserved relaxation. Skipper suggested we play Stomp the Wombat, which I'd learned a few weeks ago. Soon, we all had cards on our forehead and in our flippers. We dealt our cards, and soon it was only me, Skipper, and Rico left. We dealt our cards, and Rico won, when he suddenly burped, and an ace floated out, "does anyone ever _not_ cheat!"Skipper cried exasperated, throwing his flippers in the air, and I smirked behind my flipper.

After a few more hours of playing, we decided it was best we go to bed, since it was about 10 at night, and we had early training the next morning. Soon we were all in our bunks, Skipper calling, "lights out!" and all the lights in the HQ were extinguished, except for the glow-n-the dark stars that were still on the ceiling, "Rookie!" Skipper growled

"What?" I asked innocently from my bunk, "they look cool!"  
He only groaned, "We'll talk about this in the morning,"

"Okay, _dad_,"

Skipper only groaned once again, before turning over, and falling asleep. In a few moments everyone was sound asleep, Skipper turning a bit in his sleep, but otherwise everything was silent. Suddenly, I heard that strange clacking noise again, this time from outside the HQ. I sat up, looking around, to only see the dark HQ. I was about to lay back down, when I heard it again

_What the, what is that? I _thought to myself, standing, and waddling over to the ladder. I paused, and once I heard the clacking again, I began climbing the ladder, once again avoiding the creaking rung. I quietly moved the fishbowl, and crept up onto the floe, glanced around, not seeing anything, but the clacking continued. I waddled over to the edge of the floe, and jumped over the fence. Landing on the cement, I looked around again, and heard the same clacking. Groaning, I waddled over to where it seemed to be coming from, the Zoovenier shop.

I leapt onto the window ledge, and pushed open the window, jumping in and landing on my feet. I saw shadows from the corner of my eyes, dart around, and disappear further into the dark. I glanced around, and saw Mort, sitting on the ground, back to me, a light shining on him eerily, and I could just _hear_ the scary music that should have been resonating throughout the room, like in a horror movie. "Mort?" I asked cautiously, waddling over to the small lemur,"why're you here so late?" I asked as I was about to place my flipper on his shoulder, when his head suddenly spun a full 180 degrees, and a puff of dark purple smoke exploded out, into my face.

Blinking, I held a flipper to my head as I tottered around woozily, before collapsing, hitting the ground with a _thud, _falling unconscious.

* * *

Once they were sure that the penguin was unconscious, about 15 crabs walked out from the shadows, and surrounded the penguin. They grabbed her by her feet, and proceeded to drag her away, along with the fake-Mort. Another crab pulled a robot out of the shadows that looked exactly like the girl penguin. They placed it where she had been before, and turned it on, its eyes glowing bright red, before disappearing into the shadows once more, dragging Ava behind them.

**Ohh, intense! And the whole Mort-creepy-head-spinning-thing I came up with last minute and it **_**would**_** be pretty creepy to see that guy's head spin a full 180. Anyway, Blowhole will appear soon, and will the penguins discover the Ava-decoy? Review and find out! **

**~over, under, and out! **

I


	2. Chapter 2:Captured

Meeting Blowhole ch.2

**AnnaConda1209: really? I thought they were crabs….anyway, Ava went alone cause she was half asleep and stuff, so she wasn't really thinking straight, and the clacking really annoyed her**

**I also got that whole head-spinning-thing from **_**the Exorcist**_**, which by the way is one of the scariest movies of **_**all time**_**!**

**I own POM! IT'S TRUE! I also own the world's largest potato! **

The next morning began as any other, the army-trumpet-recording blaring, waking up the penguins, or four of them, at least, "wait, where's Avah?" Private inquired when they heard the fishbowl move. They all looked up, to see Ava peering in

"Ah, there you are soldier," Skipper said, before turning to the other three, "see, Rookie got up early to train,"

"But Skipper, I don't think-"Kowalski began, but was cut off by his commander

"c'mon, let's go above for training,"

The others complied, and all jumped up onto the floe, where Skipper had set up bowling pin ninjas, or "pinjas" to fight. Skipper sent them all in at once, but Ava only stood there motionless, red eyes completely unemotional, "soldier, you have to train," Skipper said, waddling over, receiving no reaction. He raised a cautious flipper, and poked her in the cheek, and still nothing, "Kowalski, options!" he barked, and his strategist waddled over

"Yes, Skipper?" he inquired

"Rookie's comatose, find out why," Skipper ordered

Private and Rico stopped their training as well, as Kowalski began poking Ava in the face, and writing notes on his magically appearing clipboard, when he narrowed his eyes,"Ava had blue eyes, didn't she?" he asked aloud

"uh, yes," Private answered, when Kowalski suddenly hit Ava on the back of the neck, and there was a loud buzzing sound, her head exploding off,"GAH!" Private cried, as the robot body fell forward

"A decoy!" Skipper exclaimed, as Kowalski picked up the fake-Ava head

"Indeed Skipper, it seems someone has kidnapped Ava," Kowalski observed, looking over the robot-Ava head

"But, who would do such a thing!" Private cried, when they heard an evil, and somewhat nasal laugh from inside the HQ.

They all quickly jumped in, to see Blowhole on their TV once again, "Blowhole," Skipper muttered, eyes narrowed

"Hello, pen-gu-ins!" he cried, "missing something?"

"What did you do with Avah?" Private asked, pointing an accusing flipper in the dolphin's direction

"Oh, you mean, her!" Blowhole exclaimed, showing them a square cage with Ava sitting inside, looking quite bored

"Hey guys," she said calmly, waving

"You fiend!" Skipper cried

"Are you alright, Avah?" Private inquired worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said shrugging

"Well, she won't be fine for long!" Blowhole announced evilly

"Ohh, I'm so scared," Ava said sarcastically, waving her flippers in front of her in mock terror

"Could you stop acting so calm?" Blowhole cried exasperated, "act scared!"

"But I'm not scared," Ava said

Though, Blowhole ignored her, and said, "You'll never find my new HQ pen-gu-ins, it's somewhere you'll never find it-"

"It's on Coney Island!" Ava interrupted

"Wha-no, no it's not!" Blowhole cried

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed, standing up, "we're on Coney Island!"

"No we're not!" Blowhole yelled, pulling a lever to make a curtain fall over the cage, but she yelled anyway,

"Coney Island!"

"you know what-," he began, but calmed himself down, and received a chuckle from Ava,"_If _you arrive, I will tell you all a secret about Ava that will blow your mind's!"

"They already know how I got my scar," Ava called from inside the covered cage

"It's not about that!" Blowhole cried exasperated, "it's something you've _never_ told them,"

For once, Ava was silent, slowly realizing what he meant, and he continued, "Good luck fining my HQ pen-gu-ins!"  
"CONEY ISLAND!" Ava suddenly yelled again, lifting up the curtain slightly, and Blowhole quickly cut the transmission, the screen going black

After a slight pause, Kowalski said, "I guess we know where Ava is,"

* * *

The penguins leapt out of their HQ, quickly jumped over the fence, and slid towards the bell tower, where they held their soda jet packs. Suddenly, Marlene leapt out from behind a trash can, nearly causing them to run into her. They put on the brakes at the last moment, and Skipper jumped in front of her, "watch it Marlene! We're on a rescue mission!" he barked

"what are you talking about?" she asked incredulously, when she realized that Ava wasn't present,"hey, where's Ava?"

"She was kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole!" Private cried, and was promptly smacked upside the head by Skipper

"By, ?" she asked chuckling

"He exists Marlene!" Private told her

"Uh huh, just like the flying piranha exist?"

"It's true Marlene; Ava was kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole!" Kowalski protested

"Who knows what kinds of sick, twisted things he'll do to her!" Skipper muttered, causing Private to pale significantly  
"then, can I go with you guys?" Marlene inquired

"Nu uh!" Rico cried, and Skipper shook his head, "it's too dangerous Marlene!"

"Oh, c'mon guys!"She persisted

"We _could_ use all the help we can get," Kowalski admitted, turning to his leader, who groaned

"Fine, let's just hurry up!" they then hurried towards the bell tower, getting their hidden soda jetpacks, grabbing an extra one for Marlene, and taking off

* * *

Ava sat in her cage quite bored, watching Blowhole annoyingly, and the curtain around her cage having been removed. The dolphin in question was going around ordering his lobster minions to do simple mundane tasks, such as feeding him. Suddenly she sat up straighter and called to the bottle nose,"hey, what secret are you gonna tell the guys when they get here?"

"Like I said before, something that you having told them yet," he answered arrogantly

"Yeah, uh, there's a _lot_ of stuff I haven't told them,"

"well," he said leaning forward in his segway,"this is something you haven't told anyone, Miss Ava Miller,"

Her eyes widened at the mention of her full name,"h-how do you know that?"

He only shrugged, "you'll find out soon," with that he rolled away, leaving her in the cage. She looked down at her flippers, resting in her lap,with one thing reverberating through her mind,_ he knows _

_**So, yeah, Blowhole knows her full name, so he also knows her secret. Darn blowhole and his super-secret spy cameras! So, review to find out what happens next! **_

_**And MERRYY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY FELLOW WEIRDOES ON FANFICTION! **_

_**~over, under, and out!**_


	3. Chapter 3:secrets out

Meeting Blowhole ch. 3

**I own not POM, nor the lines I used from the **_**SpongeBob Square pants Movie**_

**LM1991: well, Marlene only goes "wild" when she's somewhere that resembles the wild, for example Central Park. In the episode "Roommates" she goes with the penguins to the dock, shipping yard, or whatever, and she didn't go all insane, but I might incorporate it in the next chapter somehow**

**Sorry it took me so long, I had Christmas and stuff, and then I got sick, on Xmas day, of all days! And then I left the country, and now I'm back! So enjoy this chapter, because there's more "Ava annoying Blowhole". A **_**lot**_** more!**

The penguins,plus Marlene, landed on Coney Island, all landing perfectly on their feet, besides Marlene, who slammed into a wall, "Marlene, are you alright?" Skipper barked as Marlene fell off said wall

"Just peachy," she muttered, rubbing her head

"Okay, then let's move!" he commanded, pointing in the direction of Blowhole's lair. They all quickly ran/waddled towards the food dispenser, entering the lair the same way as last time. As they crept through the winding hallways, Marlene looked around, still skeptical about this "Blowhole". As she was about to open her mouth to say something, when Skipper quickly threw a flipper over her mouth. She sent him an annoyed glare, but he only pointed with his other flipper, at four patrolling lobsters

"Rico," he hissed, "apprehend those lobsters!"

Rico grunted something unintelligible, and leapt in front of the lobsters, and with a few quick punches and kicks, the lobsters laid unconscious. They then continued creeping through the lair, until they reached a large metal door, which they heard voices coming from. Lifting a flipper to his beak to keep them quiet, Skipper waddled forward, and cautiously pushed open the door, to reveal a heated battle between Ava and Blowhole.

Five minutes earlier….. 

Ava sat in her cage, bored once again. She didn't think that it'd take the guys this long! She _literally_ told them where she was. She saw Blowhole ride around on his segway, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the penguins. She suddenly had an idea on how to pass the time, that included annoying the bottle nose,"hey Blowhole!" she called, and he turned around to face her

"What do you want?" he asked irritably

"In your opinion, what's the best kind of fish?" Ava inquired

"Cod of course," he answered smugly

"No," she countered, "it's mackerel,"

"It's cod," he stated plainly

"Mackerel,"

"Cod,"

"Mackerel"

"Cod,"

"Mackerel,"

"Cod!" Blowhole cried, beginning to lose his temper, while Ava was as calm as ever

"Mackerel,"

"COD!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the penguins open the door to the far left of her, and to give them more time, while also distracting Blowhole, she continued harassing him, "mackerel," she stated simply

"COD!" Blowhole yelled

Ava, wanting to further confuse him, said, "Cod," causing Blowhole to say

"MACKEREL!" before, realizing what he said, and stammered,"w-wait, I didn't mean-" but was cut off, when Skipper suddenly delivered a kick to his face, causing him to fall off of his segway.

The others landed next to him, Marlene simply walking over, her mouth wide open in shock, staring at the bottle nose dolphin on the ground, struggling to get back up, "he's real!" Marlene cried

"Yes, he's real," Ava called down, before turning to the penguins, "took you long enough,"

"Sorry, we had an unauthorized passenger," Skipper said, looking pointedly at Marlene

"What!" she gasped, "you guys _let_ me come!"

While Skipper and Marlene bickered, Blowhole stood back up, with the help of his lobster minions of course. Once he was standing correctly on his segway, a pushed a button on the handle, causing a large wall to come up behind the penguins and Marlene, with metal straps, that immediately clamped down on their feet, paws and flippers, holding them up.

Blowhole laughed evilly, and rode over to them, "now, I have you all trapped!"

"Not for long, something always frees us!" Skipper yelled

"However inexplicably," Kowalski added in

"You guys aren't very good at rescuing, are you?" Ava asked them sarcastically, her head lying on her flipper

"Sorry Avah, we'll get you out in a moment," Private told her kindly

"Can someone tell me why everyone's acting so calm?" Marlene cried exasperated

"My point exactly!" Blowhole put in

"Can you just tell us why you captured Rookie?" Skipper inquired

"ah yes, the young, "Rookie", Blowhole said, riding over to the caged penguin,"as I said before, there is something about this penguin, that none of you know about,"

The penguins(plus Marlene again) looked up at Ava, expecting her to simply glance at Blowhole calmly, or perhaps laugh in his face, as would be expected, but they were monumentally surprised to see her look panicked, even fearful.

"This secret," he continued, "will most likely leave her alone, and without her teammates, or friends,"

"We would never abandon Avah!" Private protested

"Oh, yes you would!" Blowhole countered, "Once you find out her secret,"

"We never leave a man behind!" Skipper yelled, "Female, or otherwise!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't let them leave her!" Marlene chimed in

"Well once you find out-"Blowhole began, but was cut off by Private

"We're a team! We'd never leave one of our own!"

"Yes, but-"Blowhole was once again cut off, this time by Kowalski

"It doesn't matter what this secret is, we stick together!"

"Can you just let me finished my sentence!" Blowhole yelled, causing Skipper, Private and Rico to look at him strangely

"He sounds like K'walski, doesn't he?" Private whispered to Skipper, who nodded

Throughout this small "battle" Ava was watching her team, (and Marlene once again) and smiled at their kind words, but she couldn't help but feel, they would be so kind once they realized what she really was, or had been. The reason she'd never told them, was because she thought they'd leave her, like everyone seemed to. Suddenly, Blowhole shouted, "do you want to know her secret or not!"

"Not really!" Ava chirp

"I wasn't asking you!" Blowhole snapped, before turning back to the trapped penguins and otter, "as I said before, this secret will shock you, surprise you, and most likely shatter all you believe in,

"Uh, I think you're making this a bit _too_ dramatic," Ava said quizzically

"Well, _I'm_ the one telling them, so I'll make it as dramatic as I want!" Blowhole yelled back

"Fine, fine, but you might want to get them spot on your tail checked out," she said coolly, pointing at his tail

He looked back, panicked, and muttered, "What're you talking about-oh, I get it!" he shouted, turning to her, "you're trying to stall me!"

"I'm not stalling," Ava said calmly

"Yes you are,"

"No, I'm not,"

"_Yes_, you're doing it right now,"

"I'm…stalling?" Ava asked quizzically

"Yes,"

"Stalling?"

"Stalling."

"Stalling?"

"Stalling!"

"I'm, stalling?"

"Enough!" Blowhole yelled, the whole act greatly entertaining his "prisoners"

"I'm going to tell them the secret now, and you can't keep stalling!"

"And why not?" Ava countered, when her cage was suddenly lowered, and the door opened, letting two lobsters in, one of which put duck tape over her beak so she couldn't speak, and the other put it around her flippers, tying them together in front of her. As her cage went back up, she tried feverishly to yell, but her words were muffled by the duct tape, so it sounded like,"MMMMMMMMMM!"

"Sorry, what was that?" Blowhole asked, lifting a flipper to where an ear should have been, "I can't hear you?" as Ava glared daggers at him, he chortled, his laughter sounding very dolphin-like.

"now, to tell you her secret," Blowhole continued, riding over to his prisoners once again, "this "penguin" you see before you, is not a penguins at all," he paused to glance at Ava,"she is in fact, a human,"

***cue evil laugh*cliffhanger! Sorry, I couldn't help myself! So review if you want to find out what happens next! **

**~over, under, and out! **


	4. Chapter 4:escape

Meeting Blowhole ch.4

**Chapter 4! Yes, and I'm posting faster now! So, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all that, so what're you waiting for? Read! Oh, wait the disclaimer...**

**I own nothing. There, done! Now read! **

"You're saying that _Rookie_'s, a human?" Skipper inquired, and Blowhole glanced at the rest of his teammates, before they all burst out laughing, "I think you need to get your eyes checked!" Skipper managed to cry through his laughter

"That's completely illogical!" Kowalski shouted, chortling as well

"You must be joking!" Private cried, and looked up at Ava, expecting her to be laughing with them, but was once again immensely surprised to see that her eyes were wide in panic, and dread, "he _is_ joking, right?" Private asked her warily, and she looked down at him, eyes filled with regret, and she slowly shook her head.

Skipper soon followed Private's wide eyed gaze, and saw the young caged penguin, looking remorseful, and suddenly realized that Blowhole was telling the truth. He then whispered that to Kowalski, and as would be expected from him, he cried, "what! But that's impossible!"

"Well, I'll give you all time to talk," Blowhole chuckled, and was about to ride out of the room, when he paused, and stopped in front of Ava. He reached inside the cage, and ripped the duct tape off her beak, causing her to yelp in pain from the feathers he took with it. Rubbing the corner of her beak, she muttered, "you'd better not clone me with that," as he rode out.

The penguins (plus Marlene) all looked up at Ava, waiting for her to say something. Finally, after a moment's pause, she glanced down at them, looking anxious, "so, it's true?" Private asked cautiously, and she nodded

"Partially,"

"What do you mean?" Marlene inquired

"Well, I'm not human any more. I'm completely penguin now,"

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Private asked worriedly

"I-I thought you wouldn't accept me," Ava murmured, looking down guiltily

"Well, you're all penguin now, right?" Skipper asked, and Ava nodded, "so, I don't see any reason as to why you _shouldn't_ be accepted,"

At this Ava smiled, and said, "Thanks,"

"So, how exactly did it happen?" Kowalski asked, a bit too eagerly

"I'm not entirely sure, and _no_, you can't do any tests on me," Ava said sternly

"Aw," Kowalski groaned, head drooping discouragingly

"Okay, now, does anyone have any idea as how to get out of here?" Marlene exclaimed, and Rico grunted in agreement

"oh yeah," Ava muttered, and stood, walking over to the front of her cage, and with some difficulty, since her flippers were still duct taped, was able to undo the latch, and open the door

"Couldn't you have done that earlier?" Marlene asked quizzically

"Yeah, and get put back into the cage by the lobsters?" Ava asked rhetorically, and then jumped out of the cage, rolling on the ground, and then jumping to her feet.

"Point," Marlene muttered,

"Can you find a button to let us go?" Kowalski asked

"I already know where it is," Ava said, as she waddled over to a series of controls, and pushed a purple button, releasing the penguins and Marlene,

"why is it always the purple one!" Kowalski cried exasperated

"Alright, how do we get out of here?" Marlene inquired

"Oh, I think there was a button somewhere-"Ava began, but was cut off by Kowalski, who cried

"This one!" pushing a yellow button

"What! What're you doing, that's the-"Ava was once again cut off when the floor suddenly launched all the penguins and Marlene, into the air, through the hole in Blowhole's "secret" base. "-Eject button," Ava continued, as they hurtled through the air

"Hehe, sorry," Kowalski murmured nervously

"So, where are we gonna land?" Skipper inquired

"Looks like the zoo, Skippah," Private answered

"Good, so let's just try to land in our habitat then," Skipper commanded, but his order would never go through, because instead of landing in the zoo, the landed in Central Park, or, more specifically, a tree, in Central Park. They crashed through the branches, and fell to the ground with a _thud,_ before getting up, "not that bad of a landing," Skipper muttered

Ava sat up rubbing her head, then realized where they were,"oh crud," she muttered under her breath, and Private asked, "What is it, Avah?"

Ava was silent, but looked over pointedly at Marlene, who was currently picking herself up off of the ground,"oh, right, "Private murmured, and turned to Skipper,"uh, Skippah," he said cautiously, pointing at Marlene, who was looking around, a confused expression on her face

"Oh no," Skipper muttered, just as Marlene realized where she was, and began to turn wild. Her teeth enlarged, and claws appeared. She began running around, then pounced on Rico, pulling his tongue out of his mouth, and began pulling it all around, "right, forgot about that," Skipper said, as they all watched this slightly disturbing and entertaining spectacle,"Rico, see if you can, stumble towards the zoo," Skipper told his weapons expert, while his tongue was being forcefully pulled out of his mouth. They began the slow trek back to the zoo, seeing as how Rico was a bit sidetracked. While they walked, Private asked Ava,"do you want to talk about what happened with Blowhole?"

She shook her head, "when we get back to the zoo,"

**Sorry it was so short! So anyway, they now know her SECRET. So in the next chapter they're gonna talk about it and stuff. So stay tuned, and review!**

**-over, under, and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting Blowhole ch. 5

**The last chapter! *sobs* anyway, special thanks to everyone who read my story! Anyway, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review, but remember, NO FLAMES!**

**~I- sadly- own nothing~**

As the penguins, plus Marlene, who at first was still on Rico furiously yanking at his tongue, were waddling back home, it began to rain, the freezing water soaking the penguins. They had landed deep in Central Park, so far that it took them nearly half an hour to get back to the zoo. No one spoke as they trudged through the mud, Marlene soon having passed out from exhaustion a few minutes ago, being carried in a small red wagon that Rico had somehow hacked up.

They waddled tiredly past the zoo gates, with Rico stumbling behind them, Marlene still asleep in the wagon. Once they reached the zoo, Ava waddled over to the otter and shook her awake. She blinked groggily, and asked, "Hey, did I go all crazy again?"

"Yeah," Ava said bluntly, then turned around, continuing on her way to the penguin enclosure, the rain pelting her from the side

The remaining penguins and Marlene all glanced at each other, before Marlene said, "well, I'll see you guys tomorrow," walking off toward her own exhibit

The penguins slid to their enclosure, and jumped over the fence, seeing that Ava was already inside. Skipper moved aside the fishbowl, and jumped in first, followed by the others. They saw Ava sitting on her bunk, flippers lying on her lap, head down. Skipper waddled forward, the other right behind him, and he asked her, "So, are you going to tell us about it?" obviously referring to the whole "being human" thing

"Do you guys really want to know?" she inquired, glancing up, to see them nodding, Kowalski a bit more eagerly than the others. She sighed, "fine, but there's not much to tell," she rubbed the scar at her temple, before continuing, "I lost my parents after I was born, lived in a foster home my whole life, in my entire life I've only had two friends, and then I was magically transformed into a penguin,"

The penguins looked at her skeptically, "is that it?" Kowalski inquired, and Ava nodded

"That's about it,"

"Who where your friends?"Private asked

"Mia and Tara, who were actually with me when I went to the zoo the day I was transformed," Ava said

"Wait a minute!" Kowalski exclaimed, and everyone turned to look at him, "you were that short black haired girl, with the red head and the blonde!"

Ava nodded again,"yeah, that was me,"

"No wonder you seemed familiar," Skipper muttered

"Isn't it strange, that the same day you came to our enclosure, you were changed into a penguin?" Private asked, tapping the tips of his flippers together, and everyone turned to look at him surprised

"He's right," Kowalski murmured, "it is weird,"

"Well, I doubt that coming to the zoo was going to change me into a penguin," Ava said quizzically

"That what did change you?" Kowalski asked himself, flipper under his beak in thought, when a sudden, and very familiar voice rang through the HQ

"I did!"

They all turned to see Blowhole on the TV once again, "what are you talking about?" Ava asked him skeptically, standing up

"_I_ turned you into a penguin!" he announced dramatically

_Wait, didn't Santa say- no, don't think about that now,_Ava chided herself, before turning to Blowhole, "and how _the heck_, did you do that?"

"Simple, "he replied, "That pen-gu-in stuffed animal you bought was actually a machine I'd been making. It changes the molecular integrity of an object,"

"Aw, the bad guys always get the good stuff!" Kowalski cried, bagging his head against the wall, and keeping it there. After staring at him for a moment, Ava turned back to Blowhole, "so, it changed my human DNA into that of a penguin?" she asked him clinically

"Yes," he answered proudly

"And_, why_ did you do that, exactly?"

"For revenge," he said simply

"How many revenges do you have?" Skipper asked quizzically

"A whole bunch of them!" Blowhole snapped

"So, why did you want revenge on me, I've never even met you before today. Or yesterday, as it seems," Ava inquired skeptically

"Well, not revenge on you per say, but on your father, "Blowhole answered

"My…dad?" Ava asked quietly, and Kowalski removed his head from the wall to look at her, as did the others,"y-you knew my dad?"

Blowhole nodded, and growled, "He was one of the trainers in that infernal water park I used to perform in,"

"And my mom?" she asked eagerly

"Oh, she worked in some zoo," Blowhole said, waving a flipper dismissively, as Ava's eyes widened

"What was her name?" she asked

"Oh, uh, it was Belle, or Bella or something," he said uncaringly, before yelling, "now back to the matter at hand!"

"yeah, I know, you turned me into a penguin to get revenge on my dad for some reason, then you kidnapped me, and then I escaped, the end," Ava said sarcastically, her flippers in the air for added effect, "you know, if you hadn't made me a penguin, I never would have given you that huge migraine,"

"I know, "the bottle nose muttered, rubbing his head in memory of the still lingering migraine

"And, "she continued, "Because you made me into a penguin, I now have a family, a pretty psychotic family, but a family just the same," she said, gesturing towards the penguins around her

"Yes but-"

Ava cut Blowhole off, "so, I guess I should be saying thanks. So, thanks! No get off our TV, "she said bluntly, signaling Private to unplug the television

"wait, wait!-" he was once again cut off once the screen went black, and Private came up and gave Ava a hug, "we are a family!" he said happily, and Ava nodded, looking around, at Kowalski who still had his head against the wall, and seemed to have fallen asleep standing up, Rico who was polishing a cartoon bomb, and Skipper who was watching them all, a hint of pride in his eyes, as Ava was hugged against her will, and she muttered,

"Yeah, a pretty psychotic one,"

* * *

That night, while everyone was asleep, I crept out of the HQ, and into the rain above. It wasn't raining nearly as hard as the last time, but the water drenched me thoroughly. I made my way towards Alice's office, and using a paper clip I borrowed from Rico, I was able to unlock the door, and jump onto her desk. I started up her computer, and opened up the zoo's employment log, and I immediately saw a picture of someone who was startlingly familiar. Clicking it, a much younger picture of Alice filled the screen, though she looked hilarious! It looked like an insanely horribly done perm, her hair all over the place, her hat barely fitting on head. Trying desperately to choke back my laughter, I clamped my flippers over my beak, and continued looking through the pictures. I went back about fourteen years and saw a picture of someone who looked strangely familiar, and I clicked it, to see someone that looked nearly exactly like me, except maybe ten years older. She had my ice blue eyes, but chocolate brown hair, and I immediately knew who she was. Suddenly, a voice from behind me spoke, "is that your mothah?"

I jumped nearly a foot, and turned around, and muttered,"Jeez Private, give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Sorry," he whispered, and looked back at the screen, "so that's her?"

I nodded, "Bella Serra,"

"Isn't it strange that she worked here?"

"Yeah, it is," I said quietly, "I wonder what she was like,"

"I'm sure that she was just like you," Private said gently, "you know, minus the penguin-thing,"

**And done! The end was kind of…I don't know….cheesy? But I liked it, so review people! Also, you know how Santa turned her into a penguin? Well, he himself didn't do it, but since she wished for it, he made it happen, and he didn't exactly do it directly, since he didn't precisely **_**do**_** anything, you get what I mean? And I might do a…whatever you call a third one…that's gonna be a crossover….maybe…so, review!**

**-also, anyone like ice age? Just wondering, for no apparent reason whatsoever...*smiles innocently***

**~over, under, and out!~for now!**


End file.
